


to see you again

by Kitsune-Feuchen (Feuchen)



Series: Dragonshifter-AU-Series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feuchen
Summary: Another meeting in the prince’s room.





	to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> i don't find a plot of a longfic for this AU ... but yeah... i have sooo much fun write short fics with dragonshifter!oikawa and prince!kageyama ^-^°

As quietly as he could, he landed on the balcony of the palace, pulling his wings a little closer.  
He knew it wasn‘t a good idea to be here. If they found him here, they would probably kill him, but he also knew he couldn‘t help it.  
"Tooru ...?"  
He turned his head a little, glanced at the prince, who was looking at him at the side of the balcony door, half behind the curtain.  
A smile fell to his lips. "Are you alone, Tobio-chan?"  
"Hm," Tobio nodded and stepped aside, "but you should not be here."  
Tooru sighed, nodded, but still followed him inside. He knew for himself that it wasn‘t a good idea. "I know." If he were found, he would be killed on the spot. Not only because he was a dragon, but also because he had something with the prince. Or ... whatever was between them.  
"Why are you here then?", Tobio asked and slowly turned back to him, looking at him with clear, blue eyes.  
"I wanted to see you," Tooru said and shrugged, taking a step towards him, waving his dark green dragon tail aside, "it’s not for long anyway."  
Tobio just nodded silently, reached his arm out to him and ran his hand along the skin of his kite wing, causing Tooru to slightly spread his one wing and turn his head in the other direction. "Iwaizumi should be back soon. He can not see you."  
Tooru snorted a little louder, grabbing Tobio’s other wrist and pulling him close. "I told you that one of your guards can not do anything against me." Even though he knew very well who Iwaizumi was, after all, his name - the leader of the royal knights - came through to them.  
"Tooru, please," Tobio whispered to him, stopped stroking him, just looked at him.  
Tooru knew he should listen to the other, yet he pulled him only a little to kiss him. Of course, it was better to get out of here before anyone saw him. But it was so hard when they could only meet outside the city when Tobio could sneak out.  
He felt Tobio softly return the kiss, so that they finally sank completely in it.  
It was never a good idea to think of anything but his sweet prince, even though they were not meant for one another. It would probably cause his dragon family to attack the palace if caught here.  
Slowly, Tooru broke away from his lover, slipping his hand through the prince’s hair, and smiled weakly. "Tobio-chan, what should we do ...?"  
Tobio swallowed and lowered his eyes, didn‘t answer him.  
It felt so wrong to just walk away and yet Tooru knew he had to leave before he was discovered. "Tobio-"  
Before he could go on, he saw to the side how the door of the room was pushed open so that Tobio also turned his head to the side.  
"My prince, what-"  
Tooru saw the knight’s face harden and he took his sword in his hand. "What are you doing here, dragon?"  
"Iwaizumi, wait! That’s not- Tooru isn’t-" Tobio started, but broke off and only looked at the ground in front of him again.  
"So you’re the king’s best knight, huh," Tooru replied, cocking his head, turning completely to him, but also demonstratively reaching for Tobio’s hand. He knew that it was dangerous, but what should it be? It was too late anyway, so he could be open about it. "What do you want to do when I see the prince as my new toy?" His lips twisted outward into a grin, though he was furious at his own words. He would never see Tobio as something low. They were the same as long as they loved each other. He wasn‘t like his fellows, who only used people and played with their emotions.  
"Tell me a good reason why I should not kill you on the spot," Iwaizumi grumbled and stepped toward him.  
"Iwa-Hajime, wait!", Tobio started and raised his gaze, "Tooru is not- he would never do anything to me!"  
Tooru blinked in surprise and looked back to Tobio for a moment, then returned his gaze to the knight.  
Iwaizumi’s gaze had almost completely focused on Tobio when he spoke to him. "He is a dragon. He will use you and someday destroy you if you are not good enough for him."  
"No," Tobio shook his head, clutching Tooru’s hand a little more, "... you would not, or, Tooru?"  
Tooru looked at him now again, looked into those sparkling eyes that had attracted him from the first second. He knew he wouldn‘t do it. No way. Slowly he turned his head back to Iwaizumi. "I would never do anything to him."  
Iwaizumi looked at him with a raised eyebrow, sighed and lowered his sword a little, ran his hand through his hair. "Go away. Make sure no one else sees you. I will not say anything."  
Tooru looked at him in surprise, blinked and then smiled a little more. "Huh, you’re not as scary as you’re doing, Iwa~chan!" He noticed his facial muscles tighten, then he let go of Tobio and took a step backward. Maybe he should not strain this whole situation any further and do something sensible this evening. "See you, Tobio-chan!"  
With that he turned away and jumped over the balcony area to take off in the air and fly back.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blogs, twitter and other links](https://linktr.ee/neko_feuchen)


End file.
